Your Love is a Lie
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Inspired by Simple Plan's song, "Your Love is a Lie." This is my first Aladdin fanfic, so please be gentle and don't say it sucked.


Your Love Is A Lie

by: Terrell James

Aladdin wanders around his rooftop home and figures out what's up with Jasmine. He asks himself, "Why is Jasmine being secretive to me? It's been a long time since I've seen her. I have to figure out what's her problem?"

He stands up, walks around Agrabah and into the palace to see Jasmine. As he walks in, he heard some voices coming in her room. He followed the voices and sees Jasmine with another boy, with dark-hazel eyes, a little taller, ripped up pants, green vest and blond hair. He said, "Jas, I think you are so hot."

Jasmine chuckles and said, "You look so cute, too, but I really don't think we should start a relationship now. I already have a boyfriend and I don't want to damage our relationship."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Who needs that skunk-bagged boyfriend of yours? I bet he's really a jerk-faced, poor boy who steals bread all the time. Who needs that?" said the boy.

"Look, Ramino, you're very sweet, but I'm not gonna let your ways affect mine and Aladdin's relationship." said Jasmine.

"Come on, now, baby. Don't be like that. Give me a little kiss right here." said Ramino.

"No way, I'm not gonna kiss you-- Aladdin's gonna--" she said, but got lost in his eyes and plants a kiss on the mouth and she put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed his back. Aladdin dropped his jaw and couldn't believe that Ramino's her so-called boyfriend. He got furious and decided to confront them. He said, "So, this is what you're hiding from me, isn't it?"

Jasmine looked at Aladdin and said, "This is not what it looks like. He was all over me."

"Like you were all over _him?_" asked Aladdin.

Ramino looked at Aladdin and said, "Who the heck are you, dude?"

"Who are _you _kissing Jasmine?"

"I keep convincing her to start a relationship with me, but she refuses to. I've been trying everything to get her attention for 3 months, but keeps rejecting me." said Ramino.

"Well, that's what you get." said Aladdin.

"Boys!" exclaimed Jasmine.

The two looked at Jasmine and said, "What?!"

"Ramino, I think you've overstayed your welcome. Just get out!" said Jasmine.

"Come on. It's either me or that bread-stealing boob." said Ramino.

"Who are you calling a 'boob', you turd?" asked Aladdin.

"At least I ain't a street rat!" exclaimed Ramino.

Aladdin was very shocked and grew furious after hearing that comment. He grabbed him by the shirt and said, "Don't you ever call me a 'street rat!' EVER!!"

"Oh, what do you know? You ain't got nothing on me." said Ramino.

"Stay away from Jasmine. If I ever see your ugly, stinking face here again, there's gonna be a problem here! You got it?" said Aladdin.

"You wanna do somethin' about it?!" exclaimed Ramino.

"That's enough!" cried Jasmine.

They looked at each other and she said, "Ramino, _please _get out."

Ramino looked at her and said, "Jas, you mean you're gonna leave me for this dude? You've got another thing coming, sista! Do you know what I look like?"

"Like something coming out of a horse's butt. A facefull of crap!" said Aladdin.

"Aladdin!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"Oh, shut up, jerk-butt!" exclaimed Ramino.

"I am not gonna tell you again, Ramino. Get out or I'll call the guards on you." said Jasmine.

Ramino laughed and quivered sarcastically and said, "Right. What are they gonna do about it?"

"Put you in the dungeon." she answered.

Ramino scoffed and said, "In that case, I'll be seeing myself out. Later, street snot!"

Aladdin started to beat him up, but Jasmine stopped him. He turned to her and said, "Why did you even meet this guy? Was he your boyfriend?"

"No, he wasn't my boyfriend! I'm not even his girlfriend. I did everything to get him to leave me alone. Aladdin, no one would replace you, though he is kinda cute and funny and sweet and-- What am I saying?" said Jasmine.

"So, it's true! You _do _like him! Usually, you'd be very upset with me and I'd make excuses for it, but now it's been turned. I thought me were meant to be." said Aladdin.

"We still are." said Jasmine.

"Not anymore. You have a good life with that jerk-face. Let him be your boyfriend and forget all about me." said Aladdin, furiously as he stormed out.

"Aladdin, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Jasmine, but he already left the palace.

Hours later, Aladdin came back to the rooftop home and tries to get over the breakup. Genie poofs in and said, "Hey, Al. What's got you down?"

"Jasmine was all over some guy and she couldn't tell me about it for 3 months! Can you believe her?" said Aladdin.

Genie gasps and said, "No!"

"Yeah, it's true. She said he wasn't her boyfriend. Yeah, like I can buy that piece of crap. Why would she lie straight to my face?" said Aladdin.

"Maybe she didn't want to tell you about it even if she didn't want to be with that kid. I bet she's thinking about you right now and you'll get over it." said Genie.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Aladdin.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be back in the lamp watching a little _Genie Idol." _said Genie, as he poofs back in the lamp.

Aladdin sighs and looks over the palace and thinks about Jasmine. He kinda accepted the fact that Ramino was trying to get her attention, but still can't get over why he lied to Jasmine. To make himself feel better, he decides to sing a little break-up song.

_I fall asleep on the telephone_

_It's 2' o'clock and I'm waiting up alone_

_Tell me where have you been?_

_I found a note with another name_

_You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same_

_Cause I can feel that you're gone_

_I can't bite my tongue forever_

_While you try to play it cool_

_You can hide behind your stories_

_But don't take me for a fool_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_

_But I feel it_

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_

_But I see it_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_

_But I know..._

_I know you love is just a lie, lie_

_It's nothing but a lie, lie, lie_

_You look so innocent_

_But the guilt in your voice keeps you away_

_Yeah, you know what I mean_

_How does it feel when you kiss _

_when you know that I trust you_

_And do you think about me when he's into you_

_Could you be more obscene?_

_So don't try to say you're sorry_

_or try to make it right_

_Don't waste your breath because it's too late_

_It's too late_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_

_But I feel it_

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_

_But I see it_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_

_But I know..._

_I know your love is just a lie, lie_

_It's nothing but a lie, lie_

_You're nothing but a lie!!_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_

_But I feel it_

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_

_But I see it_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_

_But I know..._

_I know your love is just a lie_

_I know it's nothing but a lie, lie_

_You're nothing but a lie, lie_

_Your love is just a lie!_

* * *

I made my own version of "Your Love is a Lie" from Simple Plan. They ROCK!! I got the inspiration from it. I hope you love this one. R&R, please!


End file.
